Reasons
by Ninja-edit
Summary: #Drabble-ish short-fic# Setiap tindakan selalu bertolak dari alasan. Tak terkecuali siapapun. Very slight shounen-ai. Hints of NaruSasu & SuiSasu.


**Judul:** Reasons

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** Hints of NaruSasu & SuiSasu

**NOTE:** Lagi-lagi saya bikin drabble-ish One-shot dan menunda fic multichap saya. Apa boleh buat, ide ini terus mengusik saya, minta diketik ^^;;

Buat yang nungguin Little Fire sama Genie harap bersabar sebentar lagi ya.. ^^

As usual, flaming towards pairings won't work. I'll just treat you like a brainless vertebrate who can't even read the _**Warning **_ correctly.

* * *

**Reasons**

**

* * *

**

.

Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Matahari panas menyengat, udara pengap, ditambah pedang besinya yang berat, semakin menambah beban deritanya—menurutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?" Suigetsu mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Barusan itu sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya kau mengeluh, tahu!" gadis berambut merah menuding ke arahnya dengan gusar.

Suigetsu mencibir, "Panas sekaliii, aku tidak kuat berjalan."

"Kita semua juga kepanasan! Makanya jangan mengeluh terus atau cuaca akan terasa semakin panas dengan gerutuanmu itu!" gadis itu kembali mengomel. Suigetsu mendengus.

"Kita istirahat," tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain menyeruak.

Suigetsu melebarkan kelopak matanya, menatap punggung sang pemilik suara.

Yang dipandang hanya melirik sedikit melalui celah bahunya, "Akan merepotkan jika dia pingsan karena dehidrasi."

Gadis berambut merah membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa kita tercegat malam! Kau terlalu memanjakan si bodoh ini," gadis itu mencak-mencak.

"Karin," pemuda berambut hitam di depan mereka itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "kita beristirahat," ujarnya lagi penuh penegasan.

Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu mencibir, melirik sekilas pada Suigetsu dengan pandangan sebal. Suigetsu balas menyeringai penuh kemenangan hingga membuat gadis itu makin geram dan menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah batu karang besar, "Oke! Oke, kita istirahat," serunya tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Juugo, cari air untuk Suigetsu," sang pemuda berambut hitam kembali membuka suaranya. Dari nada bicaranya jelas menunjukkan posisinya dalam kelompok itu. Ia tahu benar siapa dirinya dan seberapa tinggi dirinya.

Pemuda lain yang berambut oranye mengangguk sebentar, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi menenteng beberapa botol minum yang kosong.

"Wow, aku senang dimanjakan begini," Suigetsu terkekeh. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah batu kerikil menumbuk kepalanya, "Karin! Dasar jelek kau!" geram Suigetsu dan memutar badannya ke arah Karin yang tengah bersantai di bawah batu karang.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan! Mana buktinya kalau aku yang melempar batu itu?" Karin mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai puas.

"Karin, cari buah-buahan di sekitar sini," sang pemuda berambut hitam kembali membuka suaranya yang lagi-lagi datar walau penuh ketegasan.

"Yang benar saja?" Karin melompat dari tempatnya duduk. "Di padang tandus begini, cari buah-buahan di mana? Lagipula kenapa musti aku?" protesnya.

"Juugo sedang pergi cari air, kalau kau lupa," pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus perlahan menerpa wajahnya.

"Makanya, kenapa musti aku? Aku kan anak perempuan, Suigetsu saja!" protes Karin lagi, tak mau kalah.

"Suigetsu tidak sanggup berjalan sekarang, dia butuh air dan makanan," pemuda itu menjawab datar. "Cari buah-buahan atau apapun yang bisa dimakannya."

"Aku bakal cari rumput biar dia makan seperti kambing," Karin mendengus, mendelik pada Suigetsu yang tengah nyengir lebar ke arahnya. Dalam sekejap ia melompat dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sesaat setelah gadis berambut merah itu pergi, Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sasuke, kau lihat barusan? Kesal sekali dia," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jangan mempermainkannya," pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menghela napas, "kepalaku pening melihat kalian selalu bertengkar."

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kalau dengan begitu kau akan menyuruh Juugo dan Karin pergi, aku akan sering-sering melakukannya."

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Suigetsu tanpa menimpali.

"Jangan menatapku terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa terpesona," Suigetsu menyeringai lebar.

"Bodoh," Sasuke mendengus, kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Suigetsu tertawa.

"Bodoh? Aku ini pintar, kalau tidak begitu bagaimana bisa aku mencuri waktu untuk berduaan denganmu?" Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Berikutnya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersikap seenaknya."

"Aku akan cari alasan lain," Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hidupmu penuh muslihat," Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke, hidup itu penuh dengan intrik. Setiap orang berbuat sesuatu dengan alasan, sama halnya dengan mencari alasan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Semuanya hanya intrik belaka," Suigetsu balas menarik sudut bibirnya, menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah bersantai di bawah karang besar itu.

"Alasanmu untuk hidup adalah memburu kakakmu. Alasanmu meninggalkan desamu adalah untuk memburu kakakmu. Alasanmu membunuh Orochimaru dan membebaskan aku, Karin, dan Juugo adalah untuk memburu kakakmu. Tidak membiarkan kami membunuh sembarang orang supaya tidak menarik perhatian—itu juga demi memburu kakakmu. Tahu artinya?"

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Artinya jiwamu dikendalikan dengan hanya satu alasan yang sama."

Sasuke masih terpekur dalam diam.

"Tapi kau," Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar, "tidak membunuh sahabatmu—Naruto, kalau tidak salah namanya begitu? Dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan besar. Apa alasannya?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap tajam pada Suigetsu dengan kedua bola mata onyx-nya, "Apa yang mau kau katakan, Suigetsu."

Siapapun yang mendengar kalimat dingin yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu tahu benar bahwa ia tidaklah bertanya, namun lebih kepada gertakan supaya sang lawan bicara tak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Namun tentu saja, Suigetsu adalah Suigetsu. Tak akan berhenti sampai ia puas.

"Kau tidak punya alasan yang tepat dan tidak mampu membuat alasan yang tepat, berusaha menyimpan hal itu rapat-rapat dan berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Menganggapnya kesalahan atas kelemahan hatimu, dan sebagainya," Suigetsu kembali membuka suaranya, "tapi aku bisa berikan satu alasan yang tepat."

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit rasa penasaran hinggap di hatinya, namun tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan Suigetsu merasa puas dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Dipasangnya raut muka yang datar dan tenang.

"Karena kau sayang padanya."

Sontak kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat, kelopak matanya melebar. Terkejut bukan main.

Suigetsu terkekeh, rambut peraknya yang menjuntai sebahu berayun, "Air muka yang memuaskan. Aku suka itu."

Sasuke menggeram, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," kecamnya dengan nada yang tajam.

"Kau terlalu naif, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Tahu tidak?" Suigetsu kembali menyeringai.

"Jika dehidrasi membuatmu berhalusinasi, lain kali akan kupastikan Juugo membawa persediaan air lebih banyak," Sasuke menimpali dengan dingin.

"Supaya kita tidak berduaan dan aku tidak mengganggumu dengan mengutarakan fakta dalam kepalamu yang selalu berusaha tidak kau indahkan?" Suigetsu tak sedikitpun ragu memprovokasi pimpinannya itu.

Dalam sekejap kedua bola mata Sasuke yang semula sehitam pecahan kaca yang hitam pekat telah berubah membara semerah darah. Lambang tomoe hitam menghias pupil matanya yang kini menatap tajam dan lekat pada kedua bola mata violet Suigetsu.

"Kalau tidak sanggup membantah, lalu main kekerasan? Siapa kau? Anak umur lima tahun?" Suigetsu beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya beristirahat. "Hidupmu sangat jauh dari logika. Tak mampu membentuk suatu alasan untuk setiap perbuatanmu. Menekan semua perasaan dan pikiranmu hanya demi ambisimu semata. Dibanding Juugo yang merupakan setengah monster haus darah dan Karin yang tergila-gila padamu sampai rela menjilat kakimu, sebetulnya kaulah yang paling tidak waras di antara kita semua."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, perlahan percikan kebiruan mulai tercipta di telapak tangannya, "Kita lihat apa mulut besarmu itu masih bisa mengoceh omong-kosong setelah kau rasakan _ketidakwarasan_ dari Chidori Nagashi-ku."

Suigetsu mengatupkan sebelah matanya dan berujar dengan nada canda, "Kenapa? Tersinggung kubilang kau tidak waras?"

"Dari caramu bicara seolah kau sendiri yang paling waras di antara kita. Makhluk percobaan yang separuh molekul tubuhnya terbentuk dari mineral, pantas bicara begitu?" percikan kebiruan yang semakin membola itu membesar, diiringi alunan suara burung yang mencicit memekakkan telinga.

Suigetsu kembali menyeringai, "Paling tidak aku masih tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tahu benar apa yang menjadi titik tolak alasan atas semua perbuatanku, dan tahu benar kemana semuanya akan mengarah dan bersiap dengan segala resikonya."

Sasuke tak menimpali.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Juugo, kerongkonganku semakin kering dan menjerit minta liquid dingin. Simpan chakra-mu untuk hal yang lebih jelas daripada menimpakan stresmu padaku," Suigetsu mulai beranjak melangkah meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan mereka itu.

Sasuke mengamati punggung Suigetsu, dan menimbang sejenak. Detik berikutnya perlahan percikan kebiruan di tangan kanannya mulai memudar dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Ah, dan Sasuke," Suigetsu berujar tepat sebelum ia melompat pergi, "alasanku berbuat begini karena aku sayang padamu."

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note:**

Entah kesambet apa saya bikin fic sederhana ini.. *ngepak barang siap kabur*

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke mendengar pengakuan Suigetsu itu tentu bikin penasaran, saya juga penasaran *lho*

Biarkanlah jadi rahasia antara mereka berdua.. :p (author dilemparin kaleng)

Feedback bila berkenan? :)


End file.
